Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to fingerprint matching technology, and more particularly, to fingerprint matching technology for comparing frames of a registered dataset with frames of a swiping dataset.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, with the development of technology and because codes and cards are stolen or lost easily, more and more attention has been placed on fingerprint matching (recognition) technology. Fingerprints are unique, invariant and can be multiple (ten fingers can be recognized). In addition, fingerprints are obtained easily. Therefore, security and convenience may be increased because of fingerprint matching, and financial security and confidential data can be better protected.
Traditional fingerprint matching technology may comprise two methods, a swiping method and pressing method. In the swiping method, the frames which are obtained by a swiping action are reconstructed to generate a fingerprint image firstly and then the image is compared with other fingerprint images for fingerprint matching. However, when the frames are reconstructed to generate a fingerprint image, the fingerprint image may be distorted easily, as a result, matching failure may occur. Therefore, how to avoid distortion when frames are reconstructed to become a fingerprint image, and how to promote efficiency in fingerprint matching are subjects worthy of discussion.